


Sunflower

by Capnslappin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Also includes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends as a Support System, Getting Rid of Shitty a Boyfriend, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Noctis Lucis Caelum, Possessive Noctis Lucis Caelum, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnslappin/pseuds/Capnslappin
Summary: Luna always made fun of him for being possessive of the smaller boy, but he didn’t really think he was. He just never wanted Prompto hurt. That was different, Ignis agreed with him. Gladio called it being ‘overprotective’ and it stuck for years.That’s why, when college started and they had less time to spend together and Noctis couldn’t monitor who came into and out of Prompto’s life, he could still figure out that something went wrong.--Prompto has a shitty boyfriend and Noctis just doesn't want to see him hurt.





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some really amazing art by Kaciart, but I stepped away from her original concept and kept the general idea. This is something I actually have almost everything written for, so hopefully, by next week I'll have it posted, but I'm currently in the process of moving, so it may be pushed back a lil'.  
> There are going to be some heavy topics in this so make sure you heed those tags.

He’s known Prompto for almost ten years now, yet it still feels like it was yesterday when Luna introduced him to the tiny boy that was the son of some people who worked under her house. So much of him is still the same, as his small mannerisms when he’s anxious or happy and the way that he smiled when he saw Noctis for the first time that day.

He will admit, he’s selfish with Prompto. For years, he’s eaten up a majority of the blonde’s time. Purposefully. During high school, Noctis knew that there were a plethora of people who wanted to get close to Prompto—most likely to get closer to the Prince, in turn—and every time they attempted to do so, Noctis would step in. There would be something going on at the arcade, or some dinner that Ignis suddenly wanted Prompto to eat, or a new game that Gladio wanted to play with the two of them. It might have isolated Prompto from people outside of their small group, that’s true. But more than that, it kept Prompto safe. No one got close enough to hurt him. 

Luna always made fun of him for being possessive of the smaller boy, but he didn’t really think he was. He just never wanted Prompto hurt. That was different, Ignis agreed with him. Gladio called it being ‘overprotective’ and it stuck for years.

That’s why, when college started and they had less time to spend together and Noctis couldn’t monitor who came into and out of Prompto’s life, he could still figure out that something went wrong.

He was quiet now, especially when it was just the two of them. He didn’t provide any sort of ideas on what to do and just went with whatever Noctis wanted. He never told him about his life anymore. He never smiled.

What broke Noctis was when he started to see the bruises, at the end of their first semester.

It was a black eye. Poorly hidden with concealer and powder, making it look yellow and infected and, as Prom put it, _worse than it really was_. It was Noctis’ birthday, they were supposed to go out to eat, but Noctis ordered delivery instead. He forced Prompto to sit down and talk.

“It's my new boyfriend,” Prompto said casually, and Noctis felt that someone had carved out his heart. “He gets… rough. Sometimes. When it comes to sex. But it’s fine. We’re fine, Noctis.”

When Prompto left, he called Ignis and told him what went down, and that there may or may not be an impending investigation if Noctis held any power in this country. Ignis told him to call down, to trust Prompto. The blonde had never lied to him before, there’s no reason for him to start now.

The second time is a few weeks after the first. A split lip that Prompto blamed on falling while out on a run. Then it was a cut on his eyebrow he supposedly got at school a week after the lip healed. And then a bruise near his elbow, almost like a thumbprint and it makes his skin crawl to even _think_ before the eyebrow even fully healed.

The fifth time is two months after, and questionably worse. He came over because Noctis had asked. Nothing special. They were going to play video games and grab some take-out and _talk_ because they haven’t done that in a while.

The apple of his cheek was swollen, the redness of it was blurring the soft freckles there. It still hurt, if the flinch Noctis received when he cupped Prompto’s face to get another look.

“Is it always like this?” He asked, scared of the answer he’d get.

“Only when he knows I’m going out with you,” There was no resentment in his voice. He said it as gently as he’d tell Noctis _I missed you, but I can’t talk right now, I have to finish an essay._ “He wants to make sure that—“

Prompto doesn’t finish. Noctis doesn’t think he wants him to. 

“Prom, please.” Noctis doesn’t know what he’s pleading for. _Leave him, choose me?_ “This needs to stop.”

“We’re fine Noctis.” He sighs, and his eyes well up like he knows he’s lying but he’s too scared to admit the truth. “This will be okay. He wants to _talk_ when I get back, that’s progress!”

Prompto laughs something wet and tired and Noctis feels like his stomach is being shredded. Like all of his emotions are being torn apart and it’s bubbling up and he’s going to throw it up all over his shoes. That’s the first time he’s heard Prompto laugh in _months_ and it sounds like hell.

Noctis has always been selfish with Prom. Indulgently, terribly selfish. There has always bee a part of himself that thought he was bad for being like this. For wanting to hide Prompto away from the world and keep him for himself. Keep all the smiles and the tears for him alone. The thought of this _anonymous person_ doing these things to his… _friend_ made him… made him—

Furious. Sad. Guilty.

“Who is he,” Noctis didn’t ask, he knew asking wouldn’t get him anywhere. “You have to tell me, Prompto.”

“Noctis—“

“Please,” He’s not above begging, not to make sure that his—Prompto is safe. “Please, tell me.”

He bit his lip and looked away. It was an expression full of anxiety. Once, Noctis knew of every mark the blonde bit into his lips, Knew every little thing that could make him anxious. Now he isn’t so sure. Ignis was wrong. Prompto had been lying to everyone. He’d been lying to himself. 

“Ardyn… his name is Ardyn.”

“Last name?”

“Izunia.”

Noctis nodded. “You sit down on the couch. I’m going to make some calls, okay? Ignis and Gladio will be over soon, and we’re going to talk about this over some food.”

“Can you tell Ignis to pick up something greasy for dinner?”

Noctis chuckled, “He won’t be happy, but I’ll make it a royal order.”

He’s gifted with something too weak to really be a smile.

He calls Ignis once more. He sends a text to Gladio. He sends another to Luna, realizing that Prompto probably hasn’t reached out at all about anything that was happening to him since he started dating “Ardyn”.

Ignis is on his way to get Gladio and, begrudgingly, dinner from Kenny Crow’s as well.

Luna reads his text, and then calls Prompto moments later, the conversation clear even from where Noct stands at the door.

“I-I’m okay, Luna.” He murmurs. “I… don’t know. I don’t know.” Then. “Yes, I’m safe right now. I promise I’ll call you when Iggy and Gladio get here.”

He’s silent for a moment longer, curled up in a corner of the couch when Noctis comes back to him, “I will. I love you too, Luna. Talk soon. Bye”

He sits down next to the blonde, and Prompto burrows into his side. Noctis wrapped an arm around his back, rubbing his back.

“I don’t want to be alone.” Prom whispers. “But I think I’m more scared of what he’ll do every day. I tried to talk to him, but… he knows me too well. He knows how to talk me into staying.”

“How?” Noctis tries to sound as gentle as possible, “How can he do that? You know that we adore you, Prom. You know that you’ll never be alone.”

“But what if you realize that I’m not worth it? Compared to you and Luna, or Iggy and Gladio, I’m nobody. I can never even reach the level you guys are on.” The tears came back with a vengeance, “I don’t know what I’d do without you. It makes me so scared.”

“It makes you run to him.” Noctis surmised. Prompto nodded into his shoulder.

“He tells me that he can ‘make me something’ and that if I’m with him I’m ‘better’ and I know it’s horse shit but… I just can’t, Noct. He makes me feel like he’s all I’ve got. Like you’ve already turned away from me and then I second-guess everything. I can’t talk to you because I feel like I’m a nuisance and reaching out to Luna is the same. I can’t do it. I feel like shit.”

Noctis wrapped his arms around the blonde, effectively pulling the other as close as he could in their positions, “Prom, listen very carefully when I say this, okay? I love you. I adore you more than anything else on this planet. You are my best friend and if it weren’t for the laws of this land, I would have fought this douchebag to the death to defend your honor weeks ago.”

The joke has its intended effect of making Prompto laugh through his tears, and thin arms curl themselves around Noctis’ chest. “Buddy, I have, like, all the faith in you. But you would not win. Your honor would also be in peril in doing so. However, sending Gladio in your steed would probably be better. He’d win.”

“I take offense to that! I could so win.” Noctis huffed, “I have magic, y’know?”

“A magic Prince? The storybooks really sell you guys short, huh?”

“Actually, the United Federation of Princes are suing Disney of defamation of character.” Prompto belts out an unexpected giggle-snort and Noctis feels like crying.

He’s missed Prompto.

“Noctis?”

“Yeah, Prom?”

“I love you too.”

“I know, you chocobutt.” He sighs, “You want me to get you a little towel to clean up before Ignis gets here, or do you want me to keep holding you?”

The arms around him tighten, and he responds in kind, “Just a little while longer if that’s okay.”

Noctis had always been selfish with Prompto, wanted to keep him as a damsel locked away in his tower so that no one could touch him. Holding the small blonde in his arms as he struggled to breathe regularly, the Prince wished he had.

**Author's Note:**

> I highly doubt my hyperlink is working bc ao3 hates me so: http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/177883568568


End file.
